deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Combo Cards
molotov I added the Molotov as a combo card obtainable in DR2:CZ. It seems like you can get it if you don't get a skill/attribute point at each level up. Sorry, forgot to sign.Micmicmac 12:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I figured it might be a good thing to separate the combo cards by the way they are discovered: *Location (You can examine posters to get cards) *Survivor (Save people) *Psychopath (Defeat people) *Leveling up. Leveling up seems random, so far, so just sort them by whatever? - Mabatsekker, Sept 26th 2010 Nobody metioned Drill Bucket in the Dead Rising 2 section. MagcargoMan 01:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Question about Combo/Scratch Cards.. If I were to make a combo weapon without the relevent combo card, thus obtaining the scratch card, and then later obtaining the combo card for it, would that unlock the heavy attack and doubled prestige points? I'm sure that sentence looks atrocious, but I couldn't think of a better way of putting it. Erca 01:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that's how it works CrackLawliet 01:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Combo Cards position or orgin still unkown I added some Combo Carts that there not in the List before. I dont know there exact positon but they can be build as Scratch Card. So I think it is better to mention them here, maybe someone will find there position. I'am a german so dont be to hard to me if I made some orthographical misstakes. Hans_Flux 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : It's all good. More info is always welcome, and don't worry, no one will be hard on you unless you vandalize. Thanks for the info! If you have questions feel free to ask me on my talk page. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, this was pretty handy actually. I definitely remember getting the Beer Hat as a level up card, so I went ahead and switched places. I'm not too sure about the Auger, though. Still 21 levels to 50, so plenty of card chances there. Mabatsekker 07:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) From what I've been able to tell, you don't receive scratch cards or combo cards for bike modifications. I've run all that I can find so far (Slicecycle, MG cycle, Rocket cycle, and Bunny cycle) and no cards have popped up. DarkTreader 12:25, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I've made quite a few slicecycles and gun bikes, but never got the scratch card for it. I guessing there are no combo cards for the bikes. I've have all the combo cards except the Burning Skull. If I get the all combo cards achievement, I'll let you know and I guess there be no need the still unknown section. Noyman29 19:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okey due to the fact that there are no more combo carts left I remove these section. If someone finds an object that has still no Combo Cart reopen these section. Hans_Flux 08:35, October 4, 2010 (UTC) all combo card edit pages all combo card edit pages and edit template pages All edit template combo pages